Amor Indefinido
by Kiah chan
Summary: Ele era meu melhor amigo. Aquele que me deu uma caixa quando virei sua vizinha, que gostava de desenhar e que ficava a maior parte do tempo com uma expressão paisagística no rosto. Aí eu resolvi me apaixonar por ele. E quase morri por isso -SasoSaku- UA
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Indefinido**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por YKT**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (novidade...!)

**_Aviso:_ **É U.A (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Bem ao lado da minha casa, tinha um sobrado de três andares numa cor rosada. Quando me mudei para lá, devia ter uns dez anos, achei que aquela seria a minha moradia por algum tempo... Pelo menos, até que alcançasse minha maioridade, quando viria a me mudar para o mais longe possível de meus pais.

Foi uma decepção quando avistei a pequena casa térrea com uma roseira na frente recebendo todas as minhas bagagens.

Depois de estarmos bem acomodados, os meus vizinhos (donos da casa dos meus sonhos) resolveram visitar minha família, trazendo com eles seu único filho: um garoto ruivo, cinco anos mais velho que eu, que tinha a maior cara de paisagem que eu já havia visto. O que mais me surpreendeu foi o que ele trazia consigo: uma caixinha de palha trançada, toda pintada de vermelho, com um laçarote branco em cima da tampa. Estendeu-a para mim e pediu que eu aceitasse.

A primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi "O que eu vou fazer com uma caixa?".

Oras, eu tinha apenas dez anos e o que mais gostava de fazer era arrancar os sapatos das minhas _Barbies_ e cortar os cabelos delas.

Mas o tal menino, que depois de uma hora parado na minha frente resolveu me dizer que se chamava Sasori, continuou insistindo, até que me dei por vencida e tirei a caixa de suas mãos.

No auge da minha inocência, perguntei o que poderia fazer com ela e recebi como resposta um simples "_Vo_c_ê vai saber, na hora certa.". _

Eu sempre fui uma ótima aluna e adorava engolir livros e mais livros de estilo romance fantasioso, em que príncipes duelavam para proteger suas princesas. Não demorou muito para que fantasiasse que diante daquelas palavras, (provas ínfimas de que Sasori era extremamente indefinido e _esquisito)_ ele era como alguma criatura sabiamente fantasiosa com uma idade muito mais avançada que quinze anos.

Mais para frente, no começo dos meus treze anos, contaria essa história para ele, enquanto me levaria para tomar um sorvete de sabor exótico na sorveteria antiga do bairro vizinho, em seu carro novo. Não preciso nem dizer que o sorriso fino, os olhos tediosos e a sobrancelha arqueada com certeza denunciariam a graça daquilo. Sasori nunca foi de rir abertamente, mas sempre sorria, achando meus pensamentos extremamente engraçados.

-

-

Acho que a primeira grande dificuldade social que tive ao me mudar foi fazer amigos. Além do Sasori cara-de-paisagem, com quem ficava a tarde inteira brincando de esconde-esconde e mímica, não tinha mais ninguém para me fazer companhia.

No começo, quando entrei no Fundamental, Sasori já estava na oitava série.

Foi sorte minha tê-lo nos intervalos, já que ele havia entrado na escola um ano mais tarde. Seus pais viviam viajando para lugares desconhecidos, movidos por uma sede quase insaciável de aventura, levando em mãos as malas e seu pequeno filho indecifrável de poucos anos. A história que eu o fazia repetir sempre era de quando ele foi para a Austrália e viu (ao vivo e a cores) os cangurus e coalas.

O mais longe que eu já fui foi para uma praia da cidade, a alguns poucos quilômetros de casa.

Então, no intervalo, ele me fazia companhia e eu conseguia me sentir menos sozinha e abandonada.

"_Nee, Sakura, acho que você deveria conversar com os seus colegas. Eles não parecem tão assustadores assim..."._

Eu nunca parei para contar, mas dou minha palavra que Sasori já repetiu essa frase mais de cinqüenta vezes. Para ele tudo era festa, claro.

Para mim, aquilo era um pesadelo extremamente sem-graça.

-

-

Eu adorava o cabelo vermelho dele. Gostava ainda mais quando ele me deixava penteá-lo.

Sempre fui um pouco traumatizada com a cor do meu, por isso acabava escondendo-o de todas as formas possíveis (dentro de chapéus, bonés e lencinhos). Mas o que mais odiava era a minha testa. As suas proporções exacerbadas me deixavam tão feia que sentia uma vontade imensa de fazer uma cirurgia plástica. Só descobri que não era possível quando minha mãe resmungou que ainda não existiam cirurgias plásticas para testas grandes.

Infelizmente.

Mas ao meu cabelo, só prometi um destino: Pintá-lo imediatamente quando fizesse quinze anos.

Abandonei o trauma quando Sasori me desafiou, caso pintasse minhas mechas.

"_Se você pintar o seu cabelo, eu corto o meu..."._

Com aquela voz calma e indiferent_e,_ Sasori jogou em minhas mãos uma bomba. Eu _nunca_ deixaria que ele cortasse seus fios. Nunca!

Então desisti.

E ele sorriu para mim quando entreguei os pontos.

Aquele sorriso tão indecifrável e indiferente quanto sua feição paisagística...

-

-

Minha primeira melhor amiga (e, posteriormente, primeira rival) marcou um novo período na minha vida.

Deveria ter uns doze anos (mais ou menos) quando conheci Yamanaka Ino. Linda, cheia de atitude e auto-estima, ela diminuiu o tamanho da minha testa para a metade.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz, quando ela levantou minha estima e se transformou na minha melhor amiga (bem ao estilo 'dia para a noite'), foi contar para o Sasori.

Como sempre, embaixo de uma árvore grande, segurando um livro de ação (Que, em minha opinião, armava um extremo paradoxo com a sua personalidade calma e beirando ao tédio...), ele me olhava por cima do objeto, enquanto eu contava afobadamente sobre as novidades.

Depois que terminei de narrar minha grande aventura (onde coloquei à mostra minha coragem), ele sorriu e resmungou, por baixo da gola grande da blusa de lã, um "_Viu? Não foi difícil.". _

Ele estava com dezessete anos, mas sentia como se estivesse conversando com um garoto da minha idade...

Mesmo assim, o tempo em que ficávamos juntos foi diminuindo, e, por pouco, eu não perdi o Sasori.

Ele era o único que me ouvia sorrindo.

Ele era o único que conseguia me fazer feliz apenas contando seu dia-a-dia chato e enfadonho...

-

-

Meu primeiro amor surgiu no final do ano em que Ino e eu éramos melhores amigas.

Sasuke Uchiha era um estrangeiro vindo da Inglaterra. Sua atitude reservada (às vezes chegava a ser meio prepotente), sua beleza, inteligência, modo de andar como um príncipe, enfim... Tudo me conquistou em cheio.

E Ino também foi conquistada pelo seu charme enorme.

Foi o estopim para o nosso desafeto.

Quando contei sobre minha paixão infantil para Sasori, seus olhos brilharam, e (pela primeira vez), ele riu um pouco mais abertamente, como se eu tivesse acabado de contar uma piada sobre pássaros. (Ele odiava as aves, até hoje tento descobrir o porquê).

Não achei graça e lhe mostrei meu melhor bico pré-adolescente.

Ele apenas beijou o topo da minha testa, como sempre fazia quando ficava brava com ele (desde que a gente se conheceu ele fazia isso... A primeira vez que ele o fez quase me matou de susto e vergonha), e voltou a rabiscar a desenhar, sua maior paixão. (Que ganhava de dez a zero contra os livros de ação estilo 'Star Wars')

Não entendia como seu sorriso podia ser tão aconchegante e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, mesmo parecendo tão distraído e absorto em pensamentos.

Mas sabia que, por trás do bloco de notas, Sasori estava concentrado na minha voz.

Eu sabia porque o seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais. Aquele sorriso fino iluminando sua face apática...

-

-

Meu primeiro beijo veio com os meus dezesseis anos.

Foi um primeiro beijo estranho, numa hora esquisita, que apareceu mais por curiosidade que por amor.

Com dezesseis anos, eu nem sabia o que era _amor _de verdade.

Achava inocentemente que estava apaixonada ainda pelo Sasuke. Sem me sentir exausta ou desistente das investidas que não me davam retorno suficiente.

Sasori sempre dizia que eu devia desistir, pois não valia a pena. Se continuasse assim, nunca arrumaria namorado, viveria infeliz com meus dez cachorros como a tia solteirona dele e ainda gastaria metade do meu futuro salário com _strippers_ profissionais.

Com vinte e um anos nas costas, fazendo faculdade de artes em outra cidade, visitando-me apenas de domingo, Sasori não conseguia perder a mania de sempre me mostrar os mais absurdos pontos negativos das minhas ações quase sempre impensadas.

Numa dessas conversas em que ele continuava dizendo que deveria arrumar um namorado esportista como quase toda garota normal da minha idade, propus-lhe um desafio.

Vivíamos de desafios, mas aquele era muito diferente.

Bem debaixo da nossa árvore gigantesca, eu exclamei em tom provocante. _"Sasori, se você se sente tão incomodado com o meu BV, acho melhor você mesmo tirá-lo logo..."._

Aquela era só mais uma brincadeira inocente. Nada mais, nada menos.

Eu não esperava atitude nenhuma, tanto que ri do que falei como se fosse uma piada, enquanto dirigi meu olhar a ele.

Sua face ainda indecifrável me presenteou um sorriso fino e uma aproximação inesperada.

Ele juntos seus lábios nos meus em um selinho. Sua língua provocou meus lábios, pedindo passagem.

Eu fiquei atônita.

Percebendo meu susto, Sasori apartou-se. _"Não foi um beijo de verdade, mas já serve para você ter uma noção. Pronto! Estou honrado em tirar o seu BV.". _

Eu olhei para ele, ainda espantada, e ele voltou a sorrir, dirigindo-se ao seu livro de ação.

Tocava meus lábios debilmente com a ponta dos dedos, ainda com os olhos esbugalhados.

Voltei a olhar para ele, mas não consegui falar nada.

Naquela noite, lembro que só consegui adormecer depois de imaginar várias teorias sobre o porquê de ele ter atendido o meu desafio.

A teoria que mais me era atraente era de que ele nutria algum sentimento secreto por mim.

Mesmo incapaz de decifrar seu semblante e sua personalidade quase _apagada._

A partir daquele momento, o mistério que era o meu melhor amigo começou a me perturbar como nunca.

E uma centelha de amor platônico, tão intensa quanto a fogueira que era meu amor por Sasuke, começou a me incomodar...

-

-

Aquele era o meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto mais popular da minha antiga escola, estava na festa.

Acompanhado.

E sua acompanhante não era a Ino.

Era uma garota de intercâmbio chamada Hinata. Tímida, agradável, cordial e extremamente exótica, com seus olhos esbranquiçados.

Eu não fiquei com raiva de ter perdido para ela.

Nem mesmo a Ino se incomodou e, depois do _parabéns,_ chamou-me num canto para reatar nossa amizade.

Foi o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado dela.

E Sasori, com sua típica expressão indefinida, estava lá também. Mesmo sendo numa noite de sexta-feira em que ele teoricamente teria aula.

Resolvi levar uns docinhos para que ele ficasse um pouco mais animado, mas durante a trajetória, senti-me puxada por uma mão grande e forte para um canto da minha casa que estava deserto de pessoas.

Deparei-me com olhos profundamente escuros e cabelos negros amarrados caprichosamente num rabo-de-cavalo.

Era Itachi, irmão mais velho do meu _ex_ amor platônico e favorito das garotas, por seus vinte anos de experiência, beleza invejável e personalidade extremamente atraente.

Mas o que senti foi repulsa e vontade de sair correndo quando o mesmo tentou me beijar.

Sasori, que estava sentado em seu lugar favorito da minha casa (a escada pequena de dois degraus), oteger. ea), v lugar favorito da casa (a escada), viu-me reagindo e foi atbo-de-cavalo. a ele. desafio.,gasta viu-me tentando reagir e foi me proteger.

Foi só se aproximar, que Itachi me soltou e saiu bufando atrás do irmão.

Respirei fundo e estava pronta para agradecer meu salvador (E meu novo amor, mas ele ainda desconhecia desse pequeno detalhe), quando senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando para um abraço. _"O que você pensa que estava fazendo?"._ Sussurrou baixo em meu ouvido, com um tom rouco e arrastado que nunca havia escutado dele.

Gaguejei um simples _nada_. Pensei que o abraço seria desfeito, mas ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu peito.

Sasori sempre fora mais alto que eu, por isso se sentia no direito de me proteger.

Ele me disse uma vez, quando era nova, que se ele fosse do meu tamanho, não haveria necessidade de me proteger. O que deveríamos fazer era nos proteger simultaneamente.

Eu lembro que ri muito depois que ele finalizou sua teoria.

Afundei meu rosto em seu peito, saboreando de perto aquele cheiro tão familiar de perfume pós-banho que ele usava desde que eu o conheci.

Era tão bom...

_"Fica longe do Uchiha, okay? Ele é um problema..." _

_"Eu só ia pegar uns doces para você, já que nem foi procurar..."._

Sasori sorriu. _"Sakura, você ainda tem aquela caixa que eu te dei?"._

A caixa vermelha feita de palha trançada pintada de vermelho com um laçarote branco na tampa.

Aquela caixa era muito especial para mim... Foi desde barquinho para as aventuras das minhas _Barbies _até porta-remédios para que usasse depois das minhas aulas de karatê.

Eu não me desfiz dela, mesmo depois de oito anos.

_"Ela está no meu quarto... Vem aqui, faz tempo que você não entra lá mesmo..."._ Puxei-o pela mão até o meu quarto.

Sempre rosa, cheio de ursos de pelúcia e colcha de florzinha na cama. Imutável.

Meus livros para a futura faculdade estavam empilhados na minha estante junto ao meu velho computador.

Tirei de cima do meu guarda-roupas a caixa e pedi para que Sasori se sentasse na minha cama.

_"Ontem eu fiz uma coisa realmente insana.". _

_"O que você fez?"._

_"Revelei todas as fotos que tirei durante esses oito anos..."._

Eu fiquei muito surpresa. _Muito mesmo. _Sasori, além do desenho e dos livros de ação, adorava ficar tirando fotos a torto e a direito de tudo. O que ele mais fazia era me usar como modelo júnior para testar suas câmeras novas.

Aquele vício, fruto das viagens incansáveis com seus pais a lugares maravilhosos, rendia-lhe muitas fotos _mesmo. _

E lá estava uma malinha preta, que havia passado despercebida por mim, em seus braços.

Pediu com os olhos para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado e abriu a mala para que eu pudesse ver sua obra de arte: dezenas de pacotes organizados por data e ano no quase exato período de oito anos.

Peguei o pacote um pouco fino do nosso primeiro ano: Fotos em que eu, no auge dos meus dez anos, brincava com uma florzinha. E minha testa, grande o bastante, tomando quase toda a foto.

Dei um safanão em sua cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os seus fios vermelhos. _"Você realmente deveria ter apagado isso!"._

_"Não, eu não faria isso mesmo!". _Disse, rindo.

Peguei o ano em que Sasori havia roubado meu primeiro (e único) beijo. Não fiquei tão surpresa quando peguei a foto em que ele "roubava" meu primeiro beijo.

Ele escondia muito bem sua câmera (Que, para favorecer, era minúscula) e conseguia tirar fotos só com uma mão, graças à sua grande experiência.

E lá estava o momento em que ele juntou seus lábios nos meus. Minha cara de assustada, meus olhos esbugalhados, minha face vermelha e o sorriso dele.

_"Como você conseguiu tirar?"._

_"Eu sou um profissional!". _Continuava com seu sorriso fino e seu semblante misterioso. _"Esse momento realmente foi importante..."._

Tive uma vontade repentina de me beliscar. Sasori raramente usava a palavra "importante" em suas falas. E sempre que usava, era para algo relacionado a livros de ação, a desenhos ou às fotos.

Balbuciei um _"Ah, é?" _e voltei a olhar as fotografias. Tentei demonstrar indiferença, mas hoje, percebo que o que demonstrei foi vergonha pura.

Porque meu coração pulava no meu peito. E como!

E, por mais absurdo que parecesse, eu senti que Sasori estava ouvindo os meus batimentos acelerados.

Porque aquele sorriso fino e mascarado pela falta de interesse denunciava que ele sabia sobre meu desconforto.

Naquele momento eu concluí sem dúvida alguma:

Estava completamente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Outra coisa óbvia que só fui perceber quando estava quase entrando na faculdade...

**

* * *

**

N.A:(_nonsense anônimo_, huhuhu! Ta, eu paro.)

_Provavelmente vai ter continuação, né? Não pode simplesmente parar aqui XD _

_Se for longfic, peço paciência para as atualizações que provavelmente só irão aparecer no final do mês que vem por conta da escola, dos trabalhos e do vestibulinho. Ta chegando, gente! Falta pouco! (mantra)_

_Agradecimento a YKT, fofa, que betou pra mim em um período relativamente infernal XD E ao pessoal que acompanha "Entre Dois Mundos" e que leu minhas outras fics o/ _

_Gostaram dessa? 83_

Kiah-Kiah


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Indefinido**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por YKT**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Vermelho **

Passei numa das melhores faculdades da cidade. Infelizmente ficava a dois quarteirões da minha casa e assim, meu desejo infantil de abandonar meus pais mais cedo foi parcialmente destruído.

Parcialmente.

Porque eu ainda via Sasori como meu salvador. Talvez um dia ele me tirasse de casa.

Ou convencesse meus pais que eu poderia muito bem ter meu próprio canto. Mesmo que tivesse que ser vizinha deles.

Mas Sasori parou de aparecer na minha casa, desde o dia das fotos.

E o mundo não parou de girar para mim, como aconteceria se estivesse em um conto de fadas.

O mesmo estresse matinal, a mesma correria, a mesma empolgação. A composição perfeita de um cotidiano imutável...

E mesmo assim, sentia falta do desânimo e da falta de agitação de Sasori, que não estavam presentes para me amparar mais.

Eu não precisava mais olhar para seus olhos apagados.

Eu não me sentia mais tão protegida quanto antes...

Minha insegurança apoderou-se de mim rapidamente.

-

-

Meu primeiro dia na faculdade foi um pesadelo. Perdi-me nos corredores várias vezes, esqueci a chave do armário na carteira da primeira sala e fiz meu segundo amigo.

Ele era desagradável e até irritante e como tudo podia mesmo piorar, aceitei namorá-lo logo no primeiro encontro, ainda não sei de certo o porquê.

Meu primeiro beijo de verdade não foi tão bom quanto meu primeiro beijo de mentira.

E aqueles cabelos vermelhos não conseguiam me hipnotizar tanto quanto os dele.

Gaara só tinha uma coisa parecida com Sasori: O nome exótico e uma personalidade meio indefinida.

E que as coincidências parassem por ali.

Depois de um mês e meio de azar, terminei com o garoto e tratei logo de me acertar.

Não era mais nenhuma criança.

Passei a odiar ruivos com expressões indiferentes e nomes exóticos.

Sasori tornou-se um pesadelo doído que eu tentava apagar de vez.

Mas ele já era _um_ apagado. Então não entendia porque seus traços tomavam tanto sobressalto na minha cabeça.

Aquilo não poderia mais ser amor.

_Eu_ não queria que fosse.

-

-

Achei que estava enlouquecendo quando fiquei sabendo que teríamos um ajudante nas aulas de História da Arte chamado Sasori.

Minha boca ficou seca quando o vi entrar na sala de aula com seu típico sorriso entediado e olhos _astutamente_ perdidos no nada.

Nesse dia, passei a ignorar palpitações, imagens do passado e tudo que me levasse ao Sasori, meu vizinho.

Aquele ali não era meu parceiro e vizinho, era o ajudante do professor.

_Ele não havia me reconhecido, quando me viu naquela sala apertada. _

Nunca chorei tanto na minha vida como o fiz aquela vez.

-

-

A caixa vermelha permaneceu intacta e imutável, perdida na minha infância e esquecida nas minhas memórias, por um longo tempo.

As fotos nunca mais foram vistas, depois daquele dia em que ele as deixou comigo.

Aquela era a nossa última promessa. Queria me manter longe de tudo que me remetesse à sua expressão perdida.

Larguei a faculdade de História, pois sabia que não era crescida o suficiente para agüentar vê-lo toda segunda-feira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Consegui convencer meus pais a permitir que fosse para o exterior.

-

-

Quando retornei para casa, depois de quatro anos completamente isolada, estava psicologicamente mais forte e já nem lembrava direito as sensações de tortura que aquele amor pelo Sasori me faziam passar. Já era finalmente uma adulta, com os meus vinte e dois anos.

Corri para o meu quarto, e joguei-me na cama. Fechei um pouco os olhos para saborear aquele momento de nostalgia. Aquele tempo em silêncio recordou-me da caixa vermelha, presente de infância do meu vizinho de feição entediante e indeterminada chamado Sasori.

Não sei por quanto tempo procurei por ela pelo meu quarto. Tentava lembrar-me do lugar que larguei a caixa. Revirei as memórias que tinha de quatro ou cinco anos atrás e todas elas me levavam ao meu guarda-roupas, em cima dele.

Não tinha absolutamente nada, além da poeira.

Nem um mínimo resquício de marca de algo que deveria estar lá, que foi mudado de lugar. Passava-me a impressão de que nunca houve nada ali.

Como estava desistente de procurar em outros lugares, gritei com a minha mãe sobre a caixa.

Ela disse que meu velho amigo Sasori, que havia não havia me reconhecido na faculdade, havia tomado a caixa de volta, alegando estar com saudades dos velhos tempos.

_"Que velhos tempos, Meu Deus?". _

_"Ele disse que lhe devolveria a caixa, quando sentisse falta dela."._

Achei que minha mãe estava louca por deixar que um ruivo com cara de idiota levasse algo meu. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz deveras irritante dela. _"Ele me disse que, quando fosse a hora, te devolveria. Não, não entendi o que o Sasori-kun quis dizer com isso, querida."_

Vinte e sete anos nas costas e definitivamente ele não perdia essas manias.

Algo gritava dentro de mim, dizendo que deveria tomar a caixa vermelha de qualquer jeito.

Ignorei a vozinha e limpei a parte de cima do meu guarda-roupas.

Parecia que, naquele quarto, nunca existira uma caixa vermelha.

A voz que antes gritava, foi se calando lentamente.

Sasori seria, a partir daquele momento, parte do meu _"Era Uma Vez". _

Acho agora que não estava preparada para colocar meu amigo e amor _infantil_ no meu passado.

Mas estava me sentindo pior que antes, principalmente quando, nos meus sonhos, recordei-me de como Sasori era essencial para mim.

Agora, neste momento, não sei como pude ser tão idiota e criança por ter colocado essas memórias de lado.

Não sei como consegui apagar aqueles cabelos vermelhos e olhos profundamente entediados da minha cabeça.

Meu pesadelo estava ficando vermelho...

-

-

Quando era pequena, fazia de tudo para ficar ao lado do Sasori. Mesmo que me sentisse mal por interromper suas leituras diárias, logo esquecia os meus pesares.

Ele não parecia se importar muito. Acho que preferia ouvir minhas histórias inventadas a ler algum conto ficcional que descrevesse cenas de sangue.

Nessa época, eu comecei a me interessar pela cor vermelha. Achava tão linda a cor dos cabelos dele, que o invejava por isso. Meu cabelo era meio rosa, um tom derivado do vermelho, aliás. Era por causa desse tom que o meu rosa sem-graça existia.

Eu também era dependente dele, no final das contas.

-

-

Joguei tudo para cima e decidi buscar a minha caixa vermelha.

Não era justo que ele quisesse minhas lembranças doídas também. Ele já estava brincando com a pouca sanidade que eu ainda tinha...

O vermelho passou a ser constante nos meus pensamentos.

Perguntava-me insistentemente, enquanto ligava o carro, se Sasori me reconheceria ou me ignoraria como já havia feito.

Balançava a cabeça freneticamente para afastar tais questionamentos. No momento, a única coisa que deveria me preocupar seria _onde_ que Sasori estaria enfiado.

A gasolina do meu carro acabou duas vezes, antes de achar o lugar em que ele morava.

Apagado, escuro e muito discreto. Era um atelier, que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

-

-

Além do desenho, da fotografia e dos livros de ação, Sasori gostava também de colecionar marionetes.

Tinha um dom para controlá-las também, mas sempre dizia a mim que preferia que elas ficassem guardadas, para serem preservadas.

Sasori gostava de conversar sobre coisas eternas, paradas.

Como será que os pais dele reagiram quando souberam que seu filho era tão afundado numa monotonia eterna?

Achava ainda que Sasori era um ser místico...

Acho que ele veio de outro planeta... Seus pais também deveriam achar.

-

-

"_Sasori?"._

Subi as escadas estreitas do atelier com cuidado. O medo de quebrar uma daquelas tábuas antigas, que rangiam sem piedade, estava me deixando ainda mais afoita.

"_Sakura, quanto tempo!". _

A sala em que ele desenhava, naquele momento, era pouco iluminada por causa do crepúsculo do sol. As duas janelas não ajudavam tanto.

Fiquei parada na porta, enquanto meus olhos corriam por cada detalhe daquela sala. Tudo parecia jogado, perdido.

No mínimo, caótico.

Mas não durou muito. Minha observação ficou para depois, quando senti que meu coração voltava a palpitar com sofreguidão.

"_Parece que você me reconheceu..."._

"_É. Achei que agüentaria, pelo menos, duas aulas comigo lá, para te ensinar. Pena que não deu certo."._

"_Não sei onde foi parar o seu bom-senso. Aposto que sabia o que eu sentia por você.". _

"_Não, Sakura, aposto que você está muito confusa.". _

-

-

O sorriso apagado foi inevitável de aparecer em seus lábios, junto com as lágrimas ofuscantes que corriam pelo meu rosto.

Nós não éramos mais crianças. Sasori já era um adulto fazia tempo...

Não poderíamos mais nos esconder em casinhas de madeira ou fingir que estava tudo bem, mesmo não estando. Não poderia correr até ele e abraçá-lo a fim de confortá-lo... Isso não adiantava mais.

"_Sakura, eu sinto muito."._

_Sentir muito_ era uma forma de se despedir?

Eu ainda não entendia a linguagem dos adultos, mesmo já sendo uma. Não estava interessada em entender, em me colocar no lugar dele. Porque eu nem mesmo sabia o que ele tinha...

"_Não podemos ficar juntos como antes, as coisas mudam... Mas não pude evitar sentir-me aliviado quando veio buscar a sua caixa. Obrigado."._

"_O que aconteceu?". _

Eu estava um pouco aturdida com o que ele dizia. Não conseguia compreender uma só palavra...

Ele havia voltado para sua faculdade, não apareceu mais em casa para me ver, ignorou-me na minha faculdade e pegou a minha caixa de mim. E ainda alegava mudanças. Que mudanças?

Não existia lógica.

Ele andou até um pequeno armário no canto do cômodo e tirou de lá a minha caixa vermelha. _"Apesar de mudarmos, sabia que ainda temos uma coisa em comum, Sakura?"._

Se ele tivesse perguntado a mim o que nós tínhamos em comum, eu poderia enumerá-las, mas deixei que ele continuasse. Seus olhos estavam expressando o tédio como de costume, mesmo que não fosse isso que ele sentisse... Talvez.

"_O vermelho."._

Ele pediu que eu segurasse a caixa com cuidado, logo deixei-a no chão, perto dos meus pés, e deu um beijo na minha testa bem devagar. Passou seus dedos sobre o meu rosto e limpou as lágrimas teimosas que ainda se faziam presentes.

"_Meu cabelo, seu cabelo..."._ Resmungou passando a mão pelos meus fios e continuou logo em seguida. _"Nossas vidas são tingidas pelo vermelho também... É uma cor forte. Acho que nesse ponto você entra..." _Sorriu e tocou seu nariz gelado no meu. _"Eu sou totalmente ofuscado pela cor vermelha. Ela está na sua personalidade e você está na minha vida. Como uma mancha."._

Na hora, não gostei nem um pouco da comparação. Uma mancha?

"_Sangue...". _

Sussurrei para mim mesma, mas acho que ele ouviu. Manchas vermelhas me lembravam sangue.

O sangue grudado na roupa, insistente em não a deixar de nenhuma maneira. Ou quando secava em nossa pele...

Sangue me remetia à dor também.

"_Sakura, somos como irmãos. Nunca lhe vi de maneira diferente."._ Sasori ergueu meu pulso até a altura de sua cabeça e juntou sua mão à minha. _"E esse nosso amor, que você acabou confundindo, dói quando estamos separados. Acabamos sangrando...". _

Acho que meus olhos estavam tão esbugalhados que Sasori poderia facilmente ver através da minha alma. As portas para ela estavam totalmente escancaradas...

"_E sabe a melhor parte? O vermelho guardou nossas lembranças também."._

Seu sorriso característico se alargou e a face apática tomou certo brilho. Seus olhos apontaram para mim à caixa vermelha e trançada, sem o laçarote na tampa.

"_Sasori, mas eu estou apaixonada por você... Você não é o meu irmão."._

De fato, ele não era mesmo. Não éramos consangüíneos, éramos vizinhos e amigos... Tentei entender por algum tempo o porquê de Sasori tentar me enganar com aquelas palavras...

Encarei seus olhos acastanhados... E lá estava a resposta.

Nós dois estávamos chorando lágrimas de sangue.

Lágrimas _vermelhas. _

_-_

_-_

_O que havia mudado?_

Meus olhos continuavam verdes, meus cabelos estavam tão róseos quanto antes. E meu amor por ele parecia aumentar a cada segundo que ele permanecia tão perto de mim, com aquele cheiro, aquela voz.

Com aqueles cabelos bagunçados e aqueles olhos opacos.

E ele?

Não havia mudado tanto... Tinha crescido alguns centímetros e parecia ter ganhado alguma massa muscular.

Seus olhos continuavam expressando tédio, seus cabelos tão bagunçados quanto antes, o sorriso fino e o cheiro tão característico.

A mão dele continuava apertando a minha, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam nos meus.

A quem ele estava tentando enganar?

"_Sasori, por que você fugiu de mim? Por que está tentando se enganar? Eu te conheço..."._

"_Como eu poderia?"._

A voz, rouca e um pouco carregada de culpa, me tirou de devaneios que já estavam me atormentando.

"_Poderia?"._

Seus olhos pousaram em nossas mãos juntas e ele se separou de mim, logo em seguida.

Voltou-se a janela, o sol desaparecendo e deixando que o quarto fosse submerso cada vez mais à escuridão.

Ele acendeu um abajur, que sinceramente não ajudou tanto quanto deveria para que pudéssemos nos enxergar claramente.

"_Cinco anos de diferença... Eu te vi crescer, apaixonar-se, fazer amigos e até te mostrei o que era um beijo."_ Sorriu para si mesmo, escorando-se na parede oposta a onde eu estava apoiada. _"Acho que te confundi com aquilo, com a festa... Você era uma criança, Sakura."._

Ele parecia medir suas palavras com cuidado. Meus olhos nunca deixando os dele, mesmo quando Sasori insistia em desviar o olhar.

"_Foi uma questão de perda de controle. Eu fui um idiota, abaixei minha guarda e te beijei. Aquelas suas palavras significaram muito mais que um simples desafio. Aquilo era a maior oportunidade que eu poderia ter tido. E eu aproveitei."._

Meu coração palpitou quando ele citou aquele selinho.

Meus pensamentos ainda estavam desconexos. Estava totalmente entorpecida... Meu cérebro se negava a ligar as informações, o que me deixava ainda mais confusa.

Por que ele não era direto?

Sasori não pareceu se importar com o meu silêncio incomum e prosseguiu como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo.

"_Coloquei na cabeça que você era a minha pequena irmãzinha. Que tínhamos laços sangüíneos e que eu poderia te proteger quando bem entendesse sem que me sentisse culpado... Sabia exatamente o que as pessoas que nos cercavam pensavam. E elas estavam certas."._

A foto. A caixa vermelha. Os sorrisos. O beijo. As recordações... E o medo.

A _idade._

"_Mesmo assim, eu não queria que você me esquecesse. Por isso te deixei a nossa caixa... Mas queria te dar um tempo. Queria que você conhecesse outros homens, que se apaixonasse de verdade." _Até então, o sorriso discreto deixou seus lábios e o tom despreocupado desapareceu de sua voz. _"Não queria que você continuasse nutrindo esse sentimento por mim. Porque ele poderia muito bem ser uma simples confusão, já que eu era o seu amigo mais próximo. Se eu saísse de cena, você deixaria de ficar amortecida com a minha presença e encararia as pessoas ao seu redor de maneira diferente. Talvez não tenha nexo, o que estou te dizendo e-"._

"_Você fugiu, Sasori. Estava com medo de que?"._

Minha voz me surpreendera. Meu coração disparou de vez e quase me arrependi de ter dito aquilo quando percebi que os olhos de Sasori se abriram totalmente, em espanto.

Pode parecer coisa da minha cabeça, mas meu raciocínio voltou quando Sasori ficou sem palavras.

Tudo começou a ter nexo, absolutamente tudo.

Tive vontade de rir.

-

-

Desde pequena, gostava de pegar na mão de Sasori. Para andar, subir em muretas, pular paralelepípedos, tudo.

Ele conseguia seguir meu ritmo sem problemas.

Nossas mãos chegavam a ficar até melecadas de suor, mesmo em invernos tórridos, do tanto tempo que eu segurava a mão dele.

Aquela sensação de proteção misturada com segurança era irresistivelmente viciante. Era aquilo que eu sentia.

Naquele quarto escuro, com Sasori olhando-me espantado, uma pergunta serpenteou minha mente com intensidade.

O que ele sentia quando segurava a minha mão?

-

-

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre nós. Sempre fui covarde, assim, deixei de encará-lo logo que ele se mostrou surpreso. Aquilo também tinha me surpreendido, mas, como tinha dito antes, tive vontade de rir.

E o fiz.

Era uma covarde que costumava rir da verdade.

E novamente a minha boca me surpreendeu.

"_Você também me ama."._

Minha insegurança me impede da certeza, claro. Não posso afirmar se foi o que eu disse que o assustou ou se foi o fato de que estava gargalhando sem motivo aparente.

E minhas emoções borbulhavam... Chocavam-se entre si, deixando-me completamente desnorteada e idiota.

_Idiota._

Eu fui a idiota mais completa que poderia existir na face da Terra. Era o único pensamento nexo que rondava minha cabeça.

Além de idiota, era estupidamente cega.

Prendi-me nos meus sentimentos e ignorei os dele, deduzindo que ele ainda me amava como uma irmã...

Lembro que me senti culpada, naquele momento, por ter achado que o conhecia tão bem.

"_Eu não sou mais uma criança... Não precisa mais ter medo dos seus sentimentos." _Fui até ele e agachei, para que ficasse em seu nível. _"Não precisa mais ter medo... Porque eu te amo mesmo. Você nunca foi muito bom em confundir as pessoas por muito tempo, Sasori... Suas mentiras nunca foram eternas, muito menos, convincentes.". _

E sorri para ele, como sempre fazia. Passei minha mão por seu rosto e grudei minha testa a dele.

"_Eu só quero que você fale, Sasori, com todas as palavras."._ Cerrei meu nariz ao seu nariz gelado, provocando-o. _"Você sabe o que eu quero que fale... Eu sei que sabe.". _

Meus olhos nunca deixando de fitar os dele, tentava traduzir tudo o que ele estava sentindo.

Nunca desejei que alguém fosse tão claro quanto desejei naquela hora, com Sasori.

"_Eu te amo, Sakura."._

Abandonada em cima de um criado-mudo estava a sua câmera fotográfica.

Sem fotografias para guardar o momento... Sem caixas vermelhas para não me deixarem esquecer o que realmente aconteceu.

Guardei o momento em que ele me beijou no meu coração...

Porque sabia que ele não iria mais escapar de mim.

Não mais.

-

-

"_Hei, Sasori, o que você sentia quando segurava a minha mão, quando éramos pequenos?"._

Sasori apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso fino, apagado e discreto, enquanto seus olhos entediados tentavam não se desviar do livro de ação.

"_Se você adivinhar, ganha um beijo, Sakura-chan."._

-

-

A caixa vermelha, um pouco velha e desgastada, até hoje está em cima de um guarda-roupas. Não mais aquele da minha adolescência, mas o do apartamento que divido com Sasori...

Todos os nossos momentos foram devidamente fotografados e guardados na caixa e pretendemos continuar assim, até que ela esteja totalmente cheia.

Todos, menos o nosso primeiro beijo _oficial._

Aquele beijo que sempre me remetia à cor vermelha...

**FIM**

* * *

_Twoshot demorada, não? Kiah chan não é tão rápida quanto a maioria dos autores que postam aqui... Há XD_

_Será que valeu a pena? Eu cansei minha beta, YKT, que é um amor e eu não divido XD Enfim, espero não ter cansado vocês, gente, com as quase dez páginas em fonte Arial 10... Ninguém merece XD (E perdão àquela falha no trecho do primeiro capítulo... Eu nem tinha reparado! Se alguém quiser, dá uma olhada no Nyah! Que eu postei a mesma fanfic e saiu certo lá, okay? ;D)_

_Ah, ao pessoal que costuma ler minhas outras fics, a continuação de "Entre Dois Mundos" logo sai, oka? E o meu futuro LiveJournal também 8D Isso se eu não desistir e voltar com o blog XD (Modinha... D:)_

_Aos reviews:_

**Taliane:** Tudo bom, moça? o/ Demorou, mas, como prometi, voltei 8D Adorei saber que tenha percebido a narração *--* Acho que viciei nesse estilo XD Preciso parar de me empolgar... XD

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo o/

**Nane:** Há, claro, né? Imagina se eu não colocasse o Sasori com a Sakura! Seria terrível D: *--* Brigada por ter lido, viu?

**Bruna Lopes:** Gostou da continuação, moça? ;D Brigada pela review! *--*

**Paty-kon-chan:** Entendeu agora o porquê da caixa? XD Sasori tem, não tem? O pessoal deixa passar, mas aqueles olhos de peixe morto não me pegaram XD

Mas ele é lindo. Vamos casar com ele *-*

Demorei, mas cá estou! Tomara que tenha gostado!!! Beijo!

**Sakura Kiryu**: Primeira vez? Dels, que honra, sério mesmo! *--* Mas dê uma olhada com carinho nas outras fics, que você vai amar, sério mesmo! Ta aí a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!!! Beijão!

**Akasuna no Naty**: (Amei seu sobrenome, ta?) Huahsuahsuahsua XD Você prestou pra Ensino Médio, né? Tenho certeza que passa! A prova nem tava tão difícil, né? Aquelas tirinhas do Hagar que estavam dose! Mas tuuudo bem XD Eu prestei pra Química, tomara que tenha passado!

Ah, brigada pelos elogios, de verdade! Fiquei feliz e espero que tenha gostado do último como gostou do primeiro n.n Beijão! (E espero que tenha ido bem na prova! ;D)

'**Hime Viviane:** Ah, que bom que você ficou feliz! Sasori-cara-de-paisagem foi ótimo mesmo, né? Se você outra fic, lembre de mim, ta? (E acuse a outra de plágio XD *Egoísta*) Ah, que nada! Todo mundo diz isso, inclusive eu. Cara, eu não escrevo bem não -' Mas obrigada pelo seu apoio! Tomara que tenha gostado do final! 8D Beijo!

**Anaa Malfoy Z.:** Huahsuahsua XD *Corre* Ta aqui a continuação! Gostou? o/

_Gente, obrigada pelo carinho, apoio, compreensão, enfim... Qualquer coisa, se quiserem me bater, xingar ou puxar meu cabelo (ai!), meu e-mail ta no profile, certo 8D Ou por review mesmo, que er respondo... XD_

_Beijão gigante! E obrigada de novo por lerem! 8D_


End file.
